With the development of semiconductor technology, a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) or Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Transistor (CMOS) image sensor is developed to be of a decreasing size and an increasing pixel value, which correspondingly requires an imaging lens assembly to be developed towards miniaturization with high resolution. However, in some cases, the imaging lens is also required to be of a wide-angle characteristic which is realized currently by increasing the number of lenses, which is not conducive to the miniaturization, and deteriorates an aberration control effect, and thus resulting in a deteriorative imaging quality.